


What I'm Dreaming Of

by E_Bel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consequences, Dream doesn't have a good time, Dream looses his temper, Gen, I can't really say any more without spoiling it, I wrote nothing for weeks and then I pumped out four one-shots in a single evening, I'll give each a few days before posting the next, dreamswap, so look forward to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Bel/pseuds/E_Bel
Summary: 'So, is it what you dreamed of?'Why did that question hurt him more than anything else that had happened?(Was he always this wrong?)(Was he always this blind?)





	What I'm Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/gifts).



“So, is it what you dreamed of?” 

 

Dream startled, the sudden movement causing his pen to leave an unsightly ink splotch on the document he was signing. His head shot up, looking for the one who spoke. Nightmare was gazing out the window, his back to Dream. His hand tightened around the pen.

 

“You should not be here.” 

 

“Heh, ‘Dream’ed.” Nightmare chuckled, amused at the unintentional joke. 

 

“You should not be here.” Dream repeated, more firmly this time. As though that would make him do anything he didn’t feel like doing. 

 

“But here I am.” Nightmare turned to face him, hands clasped behind his back and an irritating smirk on his face. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

 

“This is your last warning. Leave.” His wings flared in anger. But all it did was amuse Nightmare further. 

 

“Ooh, we’re breaking out the ‘leader’ voice. You’ve been giving that one a workout recently, huh?” The comment took him aback. 

 

“What do you mean by that? Do not play games with me!” It was unbelievably frustrating that Nightmare didn’t so much as twitch at his anger. He could feel his wings flaring up even further.

 

“I’ve seen you. You’ve been using it on everyone recently. Guests, servants, employees, even Ink at times. No one is able to do what you ask without you repeating it. Good help is so hard to find these days.” He ignored the mocking tone of the final sentence, and of the majority of the statement. He knew what Nightmare was insinuating; he’d lost respect around the castle. People who once accepted everything he said were now questioning his decisions. He almost stumbled out of his chair when Nightmare leaned on his desk.

 

“Did I strike a nerve? You must have noticed. The place has lost, what, fifty people in the last month? I know you’ve noticed.” There was that as well. People who once stayed were now leaving, employees handing in resignation notices, contacts dropping, helpers being turned away. The sudden reduction of people was part of the reason he was working so late today. It seemed as though everything was slowly collapsing in on itself.

 

It must have shown on his face since Nightmare leaned in with a look of what almost seemed like pity. The look made his anger burn to boiling point, no one should  _ ever _ look at him with pity.

 

“So, is it what you dreamed of? Did it change anything at all?” The whispered words made his patience snap like thread. He chair fell backwards as he stood suddenly. He almost roared his rage and frustration; at Nightmare, at the people, at this whole damnable situation and everything that led to it (even  ~~ especially ~~ himself).

 

“GET OU-” He was interrupted by a quiet, timid knock on his office door. The door opened to reveal the young lady in charge of cleaning, shyly standing just outside the boundary of the room.

 

“Excuse me, sir. I’m sorry to interrupt…” She trails off as she catches sight of him, no doubt looking like a fool who’d been caught in the act. “Pardon me, sir, but who were you talking to?”

 

The reality of his situation comes rushing in as he takes in the closed windows, the sealed doors, and him standing alone in an otherwise empty and lifeless office. He has to swallow before he can speak again, in a quiet, haunted whisper.

 

“No one.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd been planning this one-shot for a while, but never quite got around to it. Then I saw that it was Kai's birthday. Of course, I didn't get my shit together in time for their actual birthday. But, Happy (late) Birthday, Kai. I killed one of your characters.
> 
> Now, whether Dream is hallucinating or Nightmare is actually haunting him? Well, you make that decision.


End file.
